


You are like marble in my palms

by mick_sage



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dani Clayton - Freeform, F/F, Smut, bottom dani, but i kinda like it??!, i apologise if it's not what you usually read, jamie the gardener, or maybe dani is a switch, please be nice haah, this is my first smut, top jamie, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mick_sage/pseuds/mick_sage
Summary: After spending a week apart due to a work seminar, Jamie can't wait to get home to her wife, Dani.I had quite a good time writing this hehe, although I was a bit anxious because this is my first time writing smut.Title is from EVE by Kat Cunnings. Check them out, they make GrAYt music ;)
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	You are like marble in my palms

**You are like marble in my palms**

“Oh my god, thank you so much!” Jamie somewhat shouts at the middle aged woman who lets her take the next free taxi. She must clearly seem in a rush, or just really desperate to get home to her wife.

She had to spend a week away, at a seminar and though phone sex and sending nudes can be nice, she’s more than glad to be getting the real Dani tonight.

For some weird reason it started pouring rain, not totally uncommon, but considering it’s the beginning of June it does feel a little strange.

Out of breath Jamie lets herself plop into the back of the taxi, giving the driver the directions to her’s and Dani’s little flat and off they go.

After they’ve been stuck in traffic for about 30 minutes Jamie checks her phone, to see if she missed Friday 13th by any circumstances.

Normally she doesn’t believe in these kinds of things but one can never be sure.

Relieved she lets out a sigh when her calendar says Wednesday, 10th.

She sends a quick text to Dani, letting her know she’ll probably not make it in time for dinner, tells her she can already start without her if she feels like it.

“ _ Babe, I’m already starving for you. Food won’t help with that _ .” 

Dani texts back.

Fuck.

Jamie has tried so hard to keep herself together the past few days, not even wanting to touch herself whilst she was having very hot phone sex with Dani on the line.

She simply refused to obey to the distractions Dani was giving her which made the other woman sort of upset, but luckily Jamie always found the words that would drive her crazy in a different kind of way.

Jamie is quite satisfied with having lasted so long without a touch, thinks it will make the next time Dani and her are getting to it even better.

After what feels like an eternity the taxi driver lets her know of their arrival, she tips him 10 dollars, just feeling glad to finally, finally be able to hug and kiss and also very much fuck her wife.

  
  


Quickly she rushes up to their flat and unlocks the front door, no sign of Dani though.

_ “Babe, I’m home.” _ she calls out.

But still no Dani.

She takes off her wet coat and boots and puts both in the bathtub to let them dry.

Then she grabs a towel to rub her hair and while doing so annoyedly notices that her mascara is smeared under her eyes.

Not bothered too much by it though, she gets a tissue and rubs it off.

Hating how the wet clothes feel on her, she gets out of them and changes into a bathrobe.

She couldn’t care less about what she looks like right now, she just wants Dani.

When she’s done in the bathroom and steps out, she is a little surprised to find Dani leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Hey you.” she greets her, still standing there.

“Hey back. I called for you, didn’t you hear me?” Jamie wonders.

“Oh, I must have had the music too loud.” she admits and blushingly takes out one of her airpods.

Jamie smiles and teases her: “You know, one day they’ll burgle us and you won’t even notice.”

“Oh, good thing that you’re here now, then, isn’t it?” Dani smirks and bites her lip.

Fuck, she looks too hot when she does that, Jamie thinks.

“Mhm.” is all she can manage.

“You know,” Dani starts and takes a step towards her

“That surely looks like mine.”

“What does?” Jamie asks.

Dani points at her “The bathrobe.”

“Oh does it now?” 

Dani nods.

“Well then, how about you take back what’s yours?” Jamie says in that low voice that she knows will make Dani melt.

“You know what, maybe I should.” Dani replies with hunger and lust in her eyes and closes the last remaining metres between them.

She gently wraps her hands around Jamie’s neck who in return puts hers around Dani’s waist.

As they finally have their first kiss after having been separated for way too long, it’s nothing but sweet tenderness and pure love.

They quickly find their rhythm back into one another but how could they not.

They are almost one.

When Dani opens her mouth, inviting Jamie in, she does not hesitate and slips her tongue in, slow at first, grazing Dani’s teeth from the inside before they begin a play of sensations in her mouth.

Once Dani lets out a quiet moan Jamie softly grabs her ass which makes her moan even more.

Eventually they have to break apart, needing some oxygen.

“Hey.” Dani whispers and lets her forehead rest on Jamie’s, who smiles at her.

“Hey.” she whispers back and presses a kiss onto Dani’s nose.

“I missed you.”

“Me too. So much.” Dani sighs.

“Wanna show me how much exactly?” Jamie asks, again in that low voice, looking for silent consent in Dani’s eyes before adding “Light?” to her question.

“So fucking green for you, Jamie.” Dani husks.

They had been dating for only a week when both of them mutually decided to use safe words for the bedroom and in situations like this.

Although they are always hungry for each other, neither of them wants the other to be uncomfortable.

Dani moves her hands to the band of the robe and slowly opens it, holding Jamie’s gaze.

It’s moments like these that Jamie wants to capture forever and look back at when she’s having a bad day.

Dani, looking at her with so much intensity that her eyes are practically burning through her, looking like an absolute angel, undressing her.

Dani now has moved a little closer to her, dropping her head a little, placing small, tender kisses on that spot on Jamie’s neck that she knows will drive her mad and already get her wet.

Gently she now lets the robe slip off Jamie’s shoulders, following the trail of where the fabric falls down with her tongue.

A shiver runs down Jamie’s spine and she is immediately needing more.

“Dani…” she lets out a husk.

“What do you need, baby?” Dani whispers.

Jamie looks at her with such devotion that Dani gets what she means. 

“You.”

She takes the brunette’s hand, leading her to the living room sofa, then firmly but carefully pushes her back and straddles her almost naked body.

Dani is stunned when she cups Jamie through her underwear, which is already soaked.

Proudly she moves closer to Jamie’s face and hums “Oh you’re so wet baby.”   
  
“The things you make me do, Poppins.” Jamie says and kisses her deeply, grabbing her ass again, pleased to hear another moan escaping Dani’s lips.

“I want you.” the blonde whispers against her lips.

And her wish should be granted.

With one swift move Jamie lifts her wife up and when she sees how confused she looks tells her “Let’s do this in bed.”

This makes Dani smirk and she holds close onto Jamie, her hands wrapped tight around her neck, her legs slung around her waist.

Once they have made it to the bedroom, Jamie slowly lets Dani down.

Dani starts to breathe heavily when Jamie brings their lips together again, swirling her tongue around in her mouth,

The moans that are coming from Dani’s mouth right now could be enough to make her come right now, but she wants more, needs more so she reaches her right hand down to unbutton Dani’s flannel.

She makes sure to not let Dani’s eyes leave hers while she, way too slowly for the blonde’s liking, opens each button.

Once her mission is accomplished, she is more than relieved to find Dani without a bra and lowers her head to circle her breasts with her tongue.

Jamie loves to see Dani squirming underneath her, she loves that she is the one who does these things to her.

More even, she loves her breasts. She can never get enough of them, just as she can’t right now which results in Jamie kissing every inch of breast she can get hold of, then gently biting her nipples. 

The right one first, until it’s hard and Dani arches her hips into Jamie, then she moves on to the other.

“You’re teasing, Jamie.” Dani pants which makes Jamie chuckle.

She lets her hands roam down Dani’s body until they reach her trousers and looks up to meet Dani’s eyes for consent.

She nods and so Jamie proceeds to undo the button, then teasingly the zipper.

Once the unnecessary fabric is gone, Jamie can’t help but grin at herself.

Dani is completely wet, her underwear basically soaked.

Loving to see what she has done, she pulls aside the underwear and whispers with such desire and arousal in her voice “You smell so good, babe.”

This makes Dani squirm even more and a desperate sound escapes her lips “Please Jamie, I need you. You’ve already been gone for too long.”

“I know babe.” Jamie says and quickly reaches up to kiss her.

Once they pull apart Jamie needs to know again, before she completely loses herself in Dani.

“Light?” 

“Green Jamie, so green.” Dani exhales loudly and her eyes are confirmation enough for Jamie to start.

She lets her hand drop down again, removes Dani’s underwear and slowly applies pressure to her clit.

At first, she rubs it with her right pointer finger, steadily, getting faster with every movement, whilst kissing Dani’s most sensitive spot on her neck.

Dani starts begging now “More… please.” She groans.

And how could Jamie ever deny her anything really.

“Whatever you want, love.” she says as she switches from pointer finger to thumb on Dani’s clit, carefully inserting pointer and middle finger inside her.

Jamie thrusts in and out, first a bit slow, liking what it does to her lover beneath her.

The sight of her makes her want to touch herself as well.

“Are you okay?” she asks when Dani suddenly looks like she’s about to cry, but then

“More than tha- FUCK, Jamie, don’t stop.” she begs, not being able to hold herself beg, looking for something to grasp on and grabbing the sheets.

Dani is now moaning so loudly, that Jamie is sure if someone would walk by their flat right now, they would for sure hear it.

Her own arousal is now very much coating Dani’s thigh and she can’t, she just has to release herself-

She starts grinding down on Dani, not being able to stop.

This has happened before and Dani didn’t seem to mind back then and she surely doesn’t now.

No, if anything, it makes her feel even better.

She wants all of Jamie, wants to share her orgasm with her.

“Jamie, are you….” she asks, not finishing the sentence but Jamie knows.

“I.. think so.” Jamie replies.

“Come with me, baby.” Dani says and lifts Jamie’s chin so that they are looking into each other’s eyes now.

Jamie keeps rubbing Dani’s clit fast, applying even more pressure and thrusts a third finger in whilst grinding down on her thigh.

Then, there it is.

They come together, which is explosive and beautiful and messy and hot, so hot.

“Jamie, FUCK.”   
  
“Oh, god Dani.”   
The moans that escape both their mouths are melting into one giant song of pleasure, their skin on one another prickling like fireworks.

Jamie keeps her fingers inside of Dani, letting her ride out her orgasm whilst staring at her lust-drunkenly.   
  


Once Dani’s breathing has slowed down, she reaches her own hand down to meet Jamie’s clit and starts rubbing circles on it.

Jamie is about to say something but Dani shushes her with a kiss “Your turn.” she winks.

“Don’t move, I got it.” she grins and keeps their eyes locked.

Quickly Jamie starts moaning again against Dani’s lips “Oh, Dani”.

She is in need of more contact which Dani senses so she kisses her so intensely that that is enough for Jamie and she comes all over Dani’s hand who returns the favour and lets her wife ride out her orgasm.

When she is shaking from too much sensation she lets herself plop onto Dani, slinging her arm around her.

Dani is gently massaging through Jamie’s hair while Jamie draws small circles on her breasts and stomach when she notices that Dani is shivering.

With one swift move she reaches over and covers them both under the blanket then places a soft, tender kiss on Dani’s lips.

“I love you.” she says quietly.

Dani hasn’t really gotten used to that sentence from Jamie, so she gives her the biggest smile she can master, grinning from one ear to the other.

“I love you.” she replies and pushes a loose curl behind Jamie’s ear.

“You know, I should steal your bathrobe more often.” Jamie smirks.

“Mhm, I agree.” Dani chuckles. “But only if it ends like this.” she adds with a sly smile.

“That can be arranged.” Jamie says in that lovingly voice that only Dani gets to her.

Dani kisses Jamie’s forehead and draws her closer under the covers.  


**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, PLEASE leave kudos or/and a comment, i really appreciate those XX  
> also, go follow me on tumblr for more gay stuff if you want @moonflowermick


End file.
